


rythmic

by teddy_altman_kaplan



Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Mundanes, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddy_altman_kaplan/pseuds/teddy_altman_kaplan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will's mouth was open, just a bit, and the moonlight painted his face in a soft glow.  His lashes cast long shadows across his face, and the way the shadows moved exquisitely over freckled cheeks showed he was dreaming.  Jem wondered absently what he was dreaming about as he ran tan knuckles over his cheekbone, down the side of his neck, over his collarbone.  Will shivered, but did not wake.</p><p>"Love you," Jem murmured, kissing the top of his head before falling asleep himself.</p><p>(formerly called "A Brokenhearted Melody")</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Serendipitous Meeting of Tired Jem Carstairs and "Hungover" Will Herondale

Jem tapped him fingers rhythmically on the counter, impatiently waiting for his coffee to brew. Jessamine had seen it fit to throw a party in honor of the end of final exams, despite the fact that her poor housemate would still have to wake up at a rather ungodly time to make it to rehearsal in time. Jem had barely gotten any sleep, and he imagined he wouldn't get any that night either due to the state of the house. He would have to clean it. There was no chance of Jessamine doing it, certainly. He wasn't even sure if Jessamine was here. Finally, the infernal machine beeped and Jem poured himself a cup. He sighed contentedly as he took a sip, feeling the familiar shape and warmth of his favorite cat mug as he made his way to the couch. He sat on something hot and warm and yelped and holy fuck who's on the couch. Jem squatted next to the sleeping person in an attempt to identify them and oh. _Oh_. He was gorgeous. Far too pretty for his own good. Cecily's brother, Will. Jem sighed and shook the sleeping man gently. "William."  
"Mmfh," Will's eyes fluttered open, and they were blindingly blue. Jem's breath hitched in his throat. "Am I dead?" Will asked groggily, rubbing his eyes. "Although I'm sure I've never been good enough to get into heaven, you are most certainly an angel," he grinned, sending a wink Jem's way. Jem snorted.  
"Does that line ever actually work?"  
"You can tell me in the morning."  
"That one was decent, and tempting, but unfortunately I have a prior obligation with a violin and my night is quite filled with cleaning Jessamine's mess."  
"Perhaps a rain check, then."  
"Perhaps," Jem smiled. "Would you like some breakfast? Or coffee?"  
"Coffee, please," Will pulled himself up, letting the quilt slide off his shoulders. Jem raised an eyebrow and turned to the kitchen.  
"Was a shirt unnecessary last night?"  
"I am a very promiscuous drunk."  
"If you dirtied my couch, Herondale.."  
"You couch seems fine, if not better than it was after having my glorious backside pressed into it for several hours."  
Jem laughed again and brought Will a mug.  
"Thank you, James."  
"It's Jem."  
"Jem. I like that. Jeemm," Will tested the name out on his tongue. The owner of said name was trying very hard not to stare, but honestly, who wouldn't?  
"I've got to get going. Rehearsal," Jem nodded his head towards the instrument case laid carefully on the counter. "You can let yourself out, William."  
"I prefer Will. Remember that, for when I make you scream it," Will smirked at him and damn if he wasn't a little bit turned on. Jem's cheeks betrayed him with a flush. Will saw it, of course, and his stupid grin grew wider. Jem was fucked.

* * *

 

He quickly muttered a goodbye and swiftly grabbed the case and his keys before making it out the door. Will stared after Jem. He had a nice ass, that one.  
Will stood to survey the damage. Jessamine had really outdone herself with this one. He grimaced as he picked up a cup. He found alcohol to be less than pleasing on most occasions. The one time he had gotten drunk had been awful. Will got to work to clean the house as quickly as he could. He had seen Jessamine leave with Nate the night before so there was no worry of waking her and summoning her wrath. He had to move the cat several times, giving her a pat after every relocation. She would follow him for a while after he set her down. "Marie, you're seriously impacting the speed at which I can woo your father," Will scolded, picking the cat up to to hold her like a baby. Marie purred and rubbed her face into his arm, jingling the small bell on her pink bow collar.  
"Marie doesn't like anyone," Jem had appeared in the doorway, his face incredulous.  
"Did you forget something?"  
"My coat. Are you cleaning?"  
"I contributed to the mess."  
"You don't have to do this."  
"I want to."  
Jem crossed the room quickly- fuck, those legs went on for miles- to scratch behind his cat's ears.  
"Thank you," he smiled at Will, looking up at him through silver lashes.  
"Anytime, James. Anytime."

* * *

 

Rehearsal seemed to go by in a breeze, and Jem was home before he knew it. The house was spotless, and Marie was cuddled up on an unfamiliar sweatshirt on the loveseat. Jem hung his keys and picked up the post-it note stuck to the counter. Will had left his number. He typed it into his phone as he went to sit with Marie. She seemed quite content with her new blanket, which Jem assumed was Will's. It was now covered in white fur.  
Will picked up on the fourth ring. "Hello?" He sounded cheery.  
"It's Jem."  
"James! You got my note!"  
"And your sweatshirt. Marie has claimed it."  
"I gave it to her. Only way she'd let me clean in peace."  
"Thanks for that."  
"You've already thanked me."  
"I know. Can't thank you enough."  
"It wasn't that big of a deal, Jem."  
"It was still kind."  
There was a silence on the other end of the line, and Jem wondered if he'd lost the connection.  
"I'm not very kind," Will said, finally.  
"Sure, you're a big tough sex machine who's nice to kittens and drinks coffee with milk and sugar and choclate."  
"I do not. Cats flee in terror from me. I take my coffee black as my hair."  
"William, if you're desperately trying to hide how good you are, you shouldn't do good things."  
"Most people say I'm very good."  
Ah, back to that. "Do they?"  
"Oh, yes. They're quite satisfied."  
"Do you buy them dinner first?"  
"If I want more than just sex."  
"So what are your plans with me? Are you going to woo me or bed me?"  
"Preferably both."  
"Oh?"  
"How's tomorrow?"  
"Tomorrow's fine."


	2. Mistletoe

Will saw Cecily later the same day.  "Tessa tells me there's a new object of affection for you, dear William."

"That is correct, sister dearest."

"James Carstairs is quite lovely."

"I have invoked dibs and you're gay."

"Just don't break his heart, Will."

"I think mine's more in danger, but he could tear it out and stomp on it and I'd thank him."

Cecily smiled. "Will, you're so lame."

"How lame?"

"As a one legged duck."

"How dare you."

* * *

Tessa had invited herself over to help Jem prepare for his date. Jem had protested quite loudly, saying he didn't need help to get dressed, it was a fairly simple task after all. Tessa had gasped, horrified, and demanded to see his closet. "Here," Jem gestured wildly to the open door of his closet. It was neat and orderly and Tess immediately began digging through it.

"Where are the two of you going?"

"He wouldn't say."

"How am I supposed to pick the perfect outfit, then?! I could overdress you, or worse underdress you-"

"Tessa."

"I just want you to have a perfect date! Cecily and I have been waiting for this to happen for years."

"Years? And you didn't try to set us up? Kudos."

"It was excruciating, but Cecily said we must let nature take it's course-"

"-wise woman-"

"-shut up, Jem. You could be planning your wedding now if it weren't for my lack of meddling."

"It's just a date, Tessa."

"No, it's the beginning of your beautiful love story!" She squealed happily. "Jem, you're such a punk," she said decidedly as she laid out his outfit. "And you're allowed to wear your boots."

"Thanks, Tess," Jem kissed her cheek and picked up the graphic tee and flannel to put on first.

"Do not, under any circumstances, forget the beanie."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

Will arrived at Jem's house a few minutes early and absolutely did not run to the door. He knocked on the door eagerly. Jessamine opened it within seconds. "Honestly, William, I am trying to put up mistletoe to improve your chances of getting laid. Must you always be so infuriating?"

"Thanks for the help, Jessie."

"It's not for you, really. James needs a good snogging."

"Is he here?" Will heard Jem call from behind Jessie somewhere.

"Yep!" She retreated with a sigh, carrying the mistletoe with her.

"Hi," Jem smiled upon appearing in the doorway. Will made a sort of strangled noise. "What?"

"Jesus, Carstairs, are you trying to make me ravish you in the doorway?"

"At least buy me dinner first."

"I suppose I can wait."

"All good things, Will."

"All good things," Will nodded in confirmation and led Jem to his car.

* * *

Will had taken Jem to a foreign (Chinese) film, which, luckily for Will, had subtitles. Jem seemed to enjoy it immensely, and rambled about the score as they wandered about the streets aimlessly. Will slid his hand into Jem's. Jem continued to talk energetically, but his cheeks flushed and he squeezed Will's hand.

* * *

Will didn't want the evening to end. Jem was lovely, both to look at and listen to. Being a gentleman, Will walked Jem to the door. Jem opened it with a click and stood, slightly awkwardly, in the doorframe. Will ran a hand through his hair and glanced back at his car.

"I, um.." Will shuffled his feet.

"Mistletoe."

"Excuse me?"

"Jessie hung mistletoe. There's this tradition, you see."

"Oh? Tell me about it."

"It'd be easier to show you."

"Feel free to, James." Jem smiled and tugged Will inside by his sleeves. The door shut behind him and Jem pressed into Will and they were kissing. Jem's kiss was a whisper.

* * *

Will's was a scream. Within moments, Jem found himself pressed againt the door and hands shoved firmly into his back pockets. He let out a soft gasp and arched his neck. Will traced kisses from his collarbone to his earlobe before returning to his mouth. Will slid his fingers up, brushing them under Jem's shirt and on his bare hips. Jem shivered. "Will..." Jem whimpered, and Will responded by tugging away Jem's coat. He got Jem's shirts off quickly, only stopping the kiss to tug the T-shirt over his head. Jem was breathing heavily and his fingers shook as he worked on the buttons of Will's shirt. Will grinned and lifted his hands to help.

"Holy fucking shit, I brought Marie out to show her her Jem getting a nice, SWEET kiss," Jessamine's voice was coming from somewhere behind Will, but Jem couldn't look away, "and we find the two of you nearly naked in my entryway. Couldn't you at least make it to the bedroom?"

"Evidently not, dear Jessie," Will turned to respond, re-buttoning his shirt. Jem gathered his clothes quickly and pressed them into his chest.

"Sorry, Jessamine," Jem ducked his head.  His face was probably- embarrassingly- completely red, and Jessie sighed before retreating. "Goodnight, Will.'

"Goodnight, James," Will laid a gentle kiss on his cheek before heading out the door.


	3. Will Sneaks in Through the Window

"Jem, my arm's asleep."

Jem sighed and rolled off the arm that was tucked under his hip.  Will retracted the arm and scooted closer.

"You're weak, William.  Horrid cuddler."

"Am I?"  Will snaked his less pained arm around Jem's waist and pressed his forehead against Jem's.

"Absolutel-ahhah.  Will, I'm supposed to be alone.  We do not want to wake Jessie up," Jem swatted the top of Will's head, but Will's mouth didn't leave his neck for a few seconds. "Did you just..?"

Will didn't respond, just went to work on the other side of Jem's neck.

"Tessa is going to murder me."

"Might as well enjoy your last night on earth, then."

"Enjoying it already."

"I know, Carstairs," Will's mouth moved underneath Jem's jaw.

"Jesus."

"I prefer 'Will'."

"Oh my god.  Shut up."

"Make me."

Jem rolled his eyes and pushed Will off him.  Gracefully, he slid on top of Will, pining a knee on the side of either of his hips and moved his hands to cup Will's face and ran his thumbs over rather pronounced cheekbones. "Ni hen piao liang."

"What does that mean?"

"You are very beautiful," Jem pressed a  kiss to a freckle on his brow.

"As are you," Will lifted a hand to brush his fingers over Jem's lips.  The corners of Jem's mouth twitched up and leaned down, determined to catch lips this time.  They were-rather rudely- interuppted by the sound of Jem's phone ringing.  Will groaned loudly. "It is two fucking a.m."

"Tessa," Jem predicted, and, sure enough, it was Tessa's face the caller ID showed.  He answered it with a sigh. "Tess, do you know what time it is?"

"JAMES CARSTAIRS YOU DIDN'T TELL ME HOW YOUR DATE WENT."

Jem winced, holding the phone a little ways away from his ear.  He could hear distant screaming from Tessa's end, which he could only assume was Cecily.

"It was fine, Tess."

"Jessamine just texted me and said the two of you WERE UNDRESSING EACH OTHER IN THE DOORWAY."

"Well.  Pants stayed on."  At this, Will, because he's an ass, unbuttoned his jeans. "Holy fuck."

"What?  I didn't say- JEM IS HE IN YOUR BED.  JEM."

"Er, maybe?"

Cecily's screaming grew louder.

"Oh my god.  Cecily owes me twenty bucks.  I'm going to be your maid of honor, right?  I mean, you don't really have any male friends so-"

"Tessa."

"What?"

"No proposals have been made."  Will raised his eyebrows and snatched the phone away from Jem.

"Only propositions have been made, dear Tessa.  If you wouldn't mind, I'd like very much to continue my seduction of our Mr. Carstairs."

Jem couldn't hear Tessa's reply, but Will ended the call and tossed the phone asise.  Jem found himself pulled onto Will's lap.  Their chests pressed together and Will's face was in Jem's neck, which Will evidently worshipped.  Jem arched it and slid his hands under Will's shirt.

"Your hands are freezing," Will mummbled.

"Sorry," Jem dropped them.

"That doesn't mean stop."

Jem smiled and Will pulled his face down to kiss him. "I could write sonnets about your hands, cariad.  Poems about your eyes."

"You've already got me in bed, Will."

Will grummbled something about romance being dead and flipped Jem over unto his back.  The springs squeaked as Will kissed Jem roughly, using one hand to cup his cheek and the other to squeeze his ass.  Jem gasped, releasing a puff of air into Will's mouth.  Will grinned, and Jem sucked at his bottom lip.  Will felt Jem's hands travel up his chest and start working with the buttons on his shirt.

"Will you be able to manage on your own this time?"

"Asshole," Jem grunted as he tugged Will's shirt off and tossed it elsewhere.

"Yes, but I'm loveable."

Jem groaned. "Yes, now dear lord, get out of your pants."

* * *

 

Will, who had planned to leave at dawn out the window he had come in through, found himself having breakfast at the Carstairs-Lovelace residence.  Jessamine had made it, which worried Will.  She had entered (unnanounced) Jem's room to offer him some of the meal and had screamed at the scene she found.  Really, though, it wasn't that bad- they had pants on, and Will was rested on Jem's stomach (the coveted place of Jem's chest had been taken by Marie, who simply would not stop purring).  Jessamine's reaction was closer to that of someone finding two of her friends tying each other up and filming a porno.

So Will was sitting at their small table, shirtless, poking around at eggs with far to much pepper and feeling Jessamine's glares.

"I just hope the two of you used protetion."

"Jessie!" Jem turned pink.  It was adorable.  Will laced their fingers together under the table, which only caused him to blush more.

"I'm just looking out for your safety, James.  On the first date," Jessamine clicked her tongue disaprovingly.

"You told me just last week that you thought I needed a good lay."

"I was hoping it wouldn't be in my house, while I was sleeping here."

"Geez, Jessie, you're acting like we did it in your bed."

Jessamine wrinkled her nose at the thought.

 


	4. in which Jem is adorable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! Enjoy :)

* * *

"Double date. ASAP."

"Is that any way to start a conversation, Tessa?" Jem sighed, carefully tucking his phone between his ear and shoulder as he shoved clothes into the washer.

"I don't care, Jem. We need to have a double date with our lovely Herondales."

"Fine."

Tessa squealed happily. "This is so exciting! I'll start planning it immediately. Ooh, a picnic?"

"Tessa, it's winter."

"Fine, then. We could go see Christmas lights. Or get a tree for Will's place."

"Whatever you want."

Tessa made some kind of incoherent happy noise and hung up. 

* * *

 

"I don't really need a tree, Cecily. It's just me here, and I don't have any parties."

Cecily's foot tapped impatiently against the hard wood of Will's kitchen. "William, if a certain Jem Carstairs comes to stay with you, wouldn't you like to have Christmas cheer in this dreary apartment?"

"It's not dreary! You did the interior decorating, Cecily."

"It needs more decoration for the holidays. And pick up your books."

"I refuse."

Cecily sighed and turned to the fridge, opening the door and manuevering her body so her brother could see the interior. It was littered with books, probably due to midnight reading/snacking.

"Maybe I could clean up a bit."

"I second that!" Magnus yelled from the couch.

"We could always hang out at your house, Magnus," Will sighed, exasperated, and went to flick his friend in the forehead.

"Woosley and I are fighting," Magnus pouted.

"Maybe it's because he's a dick."

"He is, but he's fun to sleep with."

"Ew."

"How was your recent lay, Will? Carstairs is goregous, I'd love to have him in my bed."

"Magnus, if you're under the impression that, because we're friends, I won't rip your still beating heart out of your chest.."

"Best friends, William. Best friends."

"Oh my god," Will groaned. "Please never talk about wishing Jem Carstairs was spread out on your sheets again."

* * *

 

"Doyouwanttocomeover?"

"What?" Jem adjusted the phone so he could continue using the controler in his hands.

"Do you... want to come over? To my place?"

"Sure."

"Excellent! When can I count on your arrival?"

Jem looked at the screen. He had just finished a quest.. "Soonish. As soon as I put clothes on."

"Feel free to arrive without."

"And do your work for you?"

"Saucy."

"Oh my god."

"See you soon, Carstairs."

Jem sighed and hit the end button. Herondales. 

* * *

 

"This is... surprisingly clean," Jem commented upon stepping inside.

"I am not a slob," Will looked like he had taken offence, to which Jem rolled his eyes. "Want anything to drink?"

"I'm good, thanks," he made his way to the couch, sending a questioning look to Will.

"By all means," Will gestured to it, and crossed the room to join him. "Did you realize that, in fact, wearing a hat that is topped with a pom is simply too fucking adorable and therefore you shouldn't be allowed to do it?"

Jem patted the top of it, grinning. "All the more reason to wear it more often."

Will groaned. "'Tis a cruel fate, when one is already attracted to you, to see you in so many adorable articles of clothing."

"I thought you prefered without."

"Depends on the mood, James."

"What about now?" Jem raised an eyebrow.

"Now," Will slid his arm over Jem's shoulder and pecked his lips, "I want to kiss you and pretend to watch tv."

"Sounds like a plan," Jem grinned and rubbed their noses together. Will groaned.

"You are so fucking adorable, Carstairs."

"Shut up."

"Sure, babe," he placed his free hand on Jem's hip and kissed him again, this time moving his mouth with Jem's. He traced his tongue over Jem's lower lip, causing the other boy to shiver. Will grinned, and Jem swatted his arm in mock annoyance.

"How rude."

Jem half tackled Will, to pin him against the couch. Will had to adjust his head to lay it comfortably against the armrest, which he didn't have much time to do as Jem attacked his neck. There were lips and tongue and _teeth_.

"Jesus, Carstairs," Will gasped, and tightened his grip around Jem's waist. Jem smiled and nipped at Will's earlobe. 

* * *

 

"Have you ever met someone and felt like you've known them your whole life?" Will lazily flipped a page in his book, lounging on the couch.

"Talking about Carstairs?" Magnus looked up from his phone.

"Maybe."

"Perhaps you knew one another, in another life," Magnus smiled. "You're in love with him, aren't you?"

"It's only been a month."

"People have fallen in love quicker."

Will sighed, rather dramatically. "Yes, I'm in love with him. It's physically paining me how much."

"Dearest William," Magnus clicked his tongue, "tell him. Immediately."

"It's far too early in the relationship."

"You're young, you're in love- savor it."

"I intend to, but we've all the time in the world."

"The young always think that, but it isn't always the case."

"Magnus, you're twenty three."

"Irrelevant."

"You are really obviously a philosophy major."

"I know."

"Will you go to his concert with me?"

"Absolutely. I've been dying to see him." 

* * *

 

Jem's concert, later that same week, was a small affair. It was black tie, and Will had to uncomfortably fidget with his bowtie on more than one occassion. Jem had quite a few solos, and they were glorious. Magnus had commented later that Will had appeared to be in a trance. After, Will found Jem in a quiet music room, packing his violin up. He blushed as he handed Jem a boquet of white roses. Jem smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Your music- it was- wow."

"Thank you, William," Jem grinned and sat on the unoccupied piano bench. Will joined him, unconsciously brushing his fingers over the ivories. "Do you play?"

"Not as well as you play your violin."

"Nonsense. I demand a song."

"Really, James-"

"Please?" Jem looked up at him through thick lashes.

"Your goddamn bambi eyes will be the death of me," Will hovered his hands over the keys, racking his brain for a song he knew that was even half as beautiful as the melodies Jem had graced him with this evening. "This is far too difficult."

"Aww, I wanna hear you play…" Jem pouted and slipped off the bench. He crouched between Will's knees and folded his arms atop Will's lap.

"You're not helping. You are, in fact, doing the opposite of helping."

Jem tilted his head to one side, a soft smirk painting his lips. "Pleaseeee?"

"Alright," Will grumbled.


	5. Fi Cariad Eich

Fi cariad eich. Will had been practicing the words in his head, over and over, hoping that he'll say them soon. I love you. In both Will's native tongue and his learned one, it was only three words. They were, however, three words that Will had never spoken before, not all together. He'd said it to his parents, to Cecily (once to Magnus when they were drunk and a "man" followed it. Magnus never let Will forget it). He had yet to say it to a lover, though, and that was the source of his distress.

Will's fingers drummed on the table as he stared at his companion. Jem had the dreaded pom hat pulled over his dark hair and he was happily sipping from the cup of coffee in his hands. "You look like you're pondering something, Will."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Are you thinking about something important?"

"Your ass."

"That's certainly of import."

"It's a rather fantastic ass, Jem."

"Is it? Then, by all means, continue thinking about it while I find myself slipping slowly into boredom," Jem grinned before taking his next sip. This fucker was doing it on purpose, Will decided, though not entirely sure what "it" was.

"I apologize for my mommentary distraction, James," Will reached across the table to hold Jem's free hand. Jem squeezed his hand in response and Will could see a slight blush on Jem's cheeks. "Honestly, James," Will rolled his eyes. "the things you can do without the slightest flush, and I hold your hand and you're nearly scandalized? You didn't even blush at the piano incident, Carstairs."

At that, Jem turned scarlet. "The piano incident is not something to bring up in public."

"I am confident in the fact that no one is listening."

"If someone happened to tune in, I'm quite sure they wouldn't want to hear about that."

"I think it makes for an excellent piece of conversation."

"Please tell me that you don't talk about the last time I gave you head to people."

"Well, just Magnus."

"Christ, that's why he was making all those 'tickling ivories' jokes."

"I love you," Will sorrt of blurted it out, then covered his stupid, traitorous mouth.

"I- what?" Jem looked positively baffled. Will colored.

"Nothing."

"I am quite sure a confession of undying love is not nothing."

"I didn't say it was undying. It could die in the next five minutes, for all we know."

"Will? Shut up," Jem studied him. Will twitched uncomfortably under Jem's gaze. He was going to break up with him, he was sure of it. "I love you too. Obviously."

"Obviously," Will muttered before resting his head on his arms in an attempt to hide.

"William! Fancy meeting you here," Magnus, who had donned a rather sparkly outfit for the day, sounded cheery, and he was dragging along a dark haired boy with a very pink face. "Tessa, Cecily, Alexander," at this Magnus smiled at the boy and linked their fingers together, causing him to turn even redder, "and I decided to come here on our double date. Why didn't you tell me about your goregous cousin?"

"I was attempting to protect his virtue, you sex fiend," Will clapped Alec's shoulder with a grin, "but I bet you've already taken it."

"I- we-" Alec stuttered incoherently, staring at the ground. Magnus laughed and winked.

"What are you two doing here?" Tessa, as always, looked like grace itself, and glided into the booth next to Jem. Her shirt, surely some feminist statement, read "WILLIAM WANTS A DOLL". Her plaid and jeans were a sharp contrast to Cecily's leggings and leather jacket. The owner of said badass garb slid into the seat next to her fiancée and cuddled up to her. Her beanie nearly slid off her head as she rubbed it against Tess' shoulder.

"We were having coffee, peacefully, and then I planned to watch Will browse for books. Preferably from behind," Jem retracted his hand as he responded. It had begun to feel awkward.

"James!" Will sounded scandalized. "You insult my honor!"

"What honor?" Cecily and Magnus' voices were in unison.

"The people who are supposed to love me unconditionally. Now you betray me," Will sighed dramatically.

"Shush, you," Jem poked Will's nose.

"I shall not be shushed, James."

"You shan't?"

"I shan't," Will nodded in confirmation before taking a sip of his latte.


	6. a proposition and a wedding

"You want to talk about exes?" Will raised an eyebrow at Jem.  He shrugged and adjusted his position so he and Will were face to face.  They were tangled in Will's bedcover, and Jem had been resting on his boyfriend's chest.

"I figured it'd be a good 'unable-to-sleep-at-two-am' conversation."

"I guess."

"It's fine if you don't want to, Will.  I just... want to know everything about you that I can, I guess," Jem hid his face in Will's neck.

"I haven't had many," Will admitted. "In fact, there hasn't even been someone I really cared about before.  Well, almost."

"Almost?"

"People in their early twenties have needs, and well, whenever we weren't seeing anyone else, Magnus and I would…"

"So you were sleeping with your best friend?  Platonically?"

Will groaned. "Yeah?  I mean, we had no illusions that it was anything other than just sex."

"What was it like?"

"What?"

"Well, I've wondered."

"James Carstairs!"

"What?  Uncomfortable?  Okay, keep your wild sex stories to yourself."

"Jem, do you really want to know what it's like to fuck Magnus Bane?"

"Absolutely."

"Well, alright then."

* * *

"Oh," Jem laid spread out on his back, facing the back of Will's head, who was on his stomach and facing away from Jem.  The pair of them were breathing heavily, and it hurt Will just a bit to laugh.

"Yeah," Will laughed, then flopped over to face Jem.  It took more effort than it should.

"Magnus is great in bed."

"Yeah," he wrapped his arms around Jem's torso and kissed his cheek.  It didn't take very long for Will to fall asleep, Jem noted, when his partner's breathing slowed and steadied itself.  Will's mouth was open, just a bit, and the moonlight painted his face in a soft glow.  His lashes cast long shadows across his face, and the way the shadows moved exquisitely over freckled cheeks showed he was dreaming.  Jem wondered absently what he was dreaming about as he ran tan knuckles over his cheekbone, down the side of his neck, over his collarbone.  Will shivered, but did not wake.

"Love you," Jem murmured, kissing the top of his head before falling asleep himself.

* * *

"JEMMMM!" Will shouted, rather loudly, and Jem woke with a start.  The spot next to him was still warm, so Will must not have gotten up long ago.

"Yes, my love?" Jem blinked his eyes rapidly and rubbed them, beginning the painstaking process of adjusting to the light.

"I'm making breakfast for you.  The reason I felt the need to wake you is thus; I am not wearing a shirt, and therefore thought you might like to watch."

"Absolutely," Jem stayed in bed a few moments so as not to seem to eager (not like Will needed the confidence boost).  He slid into one of the surprisingly comfy wooden bar stools Will had at his counter and grabbed an apple. "Actually, it's fucking freezing out here," Jem retreated into the bedroom to emerge wearing one of his infamous cat sweaters.

"Was that here?  Jesus, just need Marie and you're all but moved in."

"Do you want me to?" Jem bit into the apple.

"Do you want to?" Will countered quickly before turning back to the sizzling eggs on the stove,

"It'd be nice.  You don't throw any wild parties, do you?"

"You know I don't."

"Do you want me here?"

"Of course I do.  All the time."

"Alright."

* * *

"Jem?" Cecily looked up at him over the brim of her cup.  He had a rather stupid grin on his face and was looking over his shoulder at the backside of her brother. "You look captivated."

"Pardon?" He turned back to face her.

"I said you look captivated.  By my brother.  Ew."

"He is rather captivating."

"He's gross and you have terrible taste."

"I am not," Will scoffed as he sat down, sliding coffees to Jem and Tessa, "we are talking about me, right?"

"Why do you always assume we're talking about you?" Tessa took a sip with a raised eyebrow.

"Have you seen me?  I can't even not talk about me."

"We've noticed, believe it or not," Cecily rolled her eyes.

"It's usually endearing.  Sometimes it makes people want to rip your head off," Jem explained sympathetically.

"I cannot help my self awareness," Will dramatically laid a hand on his forehead while leaning on Jem, who simply sighed and looked at the ceiling. "Don't sigh at me!"

"William."

"James."

Jem ruffled Will's hair and took a sip of his coffee, contemplating shoving Will off him.  Then, of course, Will might fall to the ground and would whine about it all day… he might even make Jem sleep on the couch.  He winced at the thought and slid an arm about Will's waist, holding him steady.

"My hero," Will batted his eyes up at Jem, who snorted before pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

"You're a real damsel in distress, Will."

"I'm obviously the handsome prince, and you are obviously my knight in shining armor."

"Obviously."

"Stop," Cecily groaned, not looking up from the bridal magazine she was flipping through.

"Oh, I think it's sweet," Tessa linked their fingers together with a smile.

"It's nauseating.  All that affection.  Show some restraint," Cecily rolled her eyes.

"She's kidding," Tess insisted.

"I am," Cecily confirmed. "But I would like to note that you are in public and seem to be getting some glares."

"Good point.  Up, you."

Will sighed in his usual manner, but did as he was told.

* * *

The only family of Will's that Jem had previously met was Cecily, so it was a little bit disorienting to meet the entire Herondale clan at the wedding of "Dear Cousin Isabelle".  They treated him with disdain, but Jem just held Will's hand and ignored them.  Will made sure to be overly affectionate, which was comforting.  Jem was nervous when Will saw his parents and rushed him over to meet them, but it seemed there was no reason for his concern.

"This must be James!  It's so nice to meet you!" Will's mother enveloped him in a bear hug.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Herondale," Jem choked out.

"Oh, please!  You can call me Mom!  Or Linette, if that makes you uncomfortable."

"Alright, Mrs- M- Mom?"

"That's more like it," she laughed and released him.  He could see her properly now.  She was very beautiful- plump and glowing, with the signature black curls and blue eyes of her children.  The dress she wore was pale pink and flowing, and there were flowers in her hair.  Will looked proud standing near her.

Will's father, Edmund, was not as outspoken or energetic as his wife- he offered Jem a firm handshake and a small smile, along with the confirmation that he could, if he wished call him Dad.

"We're not married yet," Will had laughed, and Jem blushed.   _Yet_.

"Fingers crossed that one of you catches the bouquet," Mrs. Herondale- Mom?- crossed both her fingers.

"One of your children is already engaged, Mama- you still have Cecily's wedding to be excited for.  Hello, I'm Ella," the eldest Herondale child was tall and elegant and sheathed in a deep blue dress that matched her eyes.  Jem shook her hand, beginning to feel a bit inadequate in such a lovely family. "Where are you from, James?"

"Shanghai."

They spoke for a while- about Shanghai, and Jem's life in general, until the ceremony itself began.  It was a bit strange- Isabelle's Man of Honor was her brother, and her now-husband's Best Woman was his "dear friend Clarissa".  It was beautiful, even though Simon stumbled over the words of his vow and dropped the ring he was attempting to put on Isabelle's finger.  He was beet red, but she simply smiled and told him it was alright.

* * *

He got to actually meet the bride and groom at the reception.  Isabelle had taken one look at him and hugged him, and whispered that Will loved him a whole lot and if he hurt him then she would break every bone in his hand.

"Izzy," Will groaned, "I would thank you to not threaten or maim my boyfriend."

"I'm just looking out for you."

"Please do not."

* * *

Cecily caught the bouquet, after it flew wildly off course away from the excited bachlorettes.  She immediately demanded a re throw, as it wasn't fair- she was engaged already, and had only caught it as a reflex.  Tessa rolled her eyes as she handed the flowers back to Isabelle, who shrugged and tossed it again.  Simon's friend Clary caught it this time, and batted her eyes at a blond boy who gave her a suggestive wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this done for ages- sorry it took so long to post!


	7. An Old Flame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh man. im so sorry.  
> this gets kinda smutty? also i renamed the fic! "brokenhearted" wasn't doing it for me anymore.  
> im really sorry lmao

Will woke to deafening pounding at his door.  With a groan, he managed to slide out of bed but didn’t bother throwing a robe on to cover his decency.  If someone was desperate enough to wake him at three in the  _ fucking morning _ , they could deal with his bare chest.  As he drudged to the door the knocks grew slightly less frantic, and when close enough he could hear weighted breaths.

“Mags,” he said upon opening the door, glaring at his disruptive friend.

“Alexander has,” he started, in lieu of a greeting, “just decided to tell me that, despite the fact our relationship has begun to ‘get serious’, as he says, he has been  _ in love with his best friend for years.   _ His recently married best friend.  Whom he never told of his affections and now ‘greatly regrets it’.”

“Oh.  Well.  Fuck,” Will opened the door, allowing Magnus entry for him to storm past him and body slam the couch. “I’m sorry, man.  I know how much you like him.”

“At least I didn’t fall for him,” he grumbled into his pillow.  He clung to it tighter as Will approached to lay a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“It’d probably take a bit more time for someone to fall in love for the first time.”

“... It’s not the first time.”

“Oh, you mean Camille?  Dude, that was the definition of a fucked up relationship.  She  _ bit  _ you.  Like, for real.  Drew blood.  Creepy,” Will used his pointer fingers to mime fangs.

“Not Camille, William.  You.”

“What, me?  Very funny, Mags,” he rolled his eyes.

“Will.  Stop talking.  I am not kidding.  I am in love with you.”

“Oh.”

“Oh indeed,” Magnus sat up, pointedly looking away.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I was scared.”

“You, scared?” Will laughed, but it trailed off quickly in the silence. “Mags, I’m sorry.  You know I love Jem.  Maybe if you’d said something sooner,” Magnus snapped to attention, “then  _ maybe _ , but nothing can happen now.  I can’t.”

“Did you… feel the same way, Will?”

“It doesn’t matter.”  
“It matters quite a lot to me.”

“I do.  I did.  We can’t.”  He took long breaths between each coupling of words, letting them fill the air before he turned back to look at Magnus.

“I… understand.  I’m sorry.  I shouldn’t have come here.  I’ll go.” He rose swiftly.  
“Magnus, stop,” Will reached to grab his wrist, stopping him as he stood.

“What?”

“Maybe it’d be okay…” He hesitated, staring steadfast at the ground for several seconds before flicking his gaze up to Magnus, “if we had one last kiss?”

“ _ Please _ .”

Will wrapped an arm around Magnus’ waist while using the other to cup his jaw.  They froze, waiting with stilted breaths for the other to make the first move. In the end, it was Magnus who crushed their mouths together, desperate and hot as he took WIll’s head in both hands to tilt it back, granting more access.  WIll’s breath hitched as one of Magnus’ hands trailed down his bare chest.

“If you tell me to stop, I will,” Magnus breathed into Will’s ear.

“I know,” he responded, lowering his mouth to lay light kisses on the visible parts of his collarbone.  Magnus pulled the pair of them unto the couch, quickly moving to pin his partner as he kissed him again.  He let his hands roam freely after a moment and Will shivered as his thumb brushed against a nipple.  “Jesus, Magnus.”

“Should I stop?” He ghosted his fingers over the waistband of Will’s boxers, looking up expectantly.  WIll shook his head, biting his lip.  Magnus tilted forward to capture his lips again, simultaneously sliding his fingers under the fabric.  Will arched his back, pushing himself into the touch as Magnus slowly stroked the length of him.

“Jem,” Will gasped out.  Magnus froze, then quickly stood and backed away.  Will pushed himself to a sit as Magnus gasped for air and clutched at his chest.

“I’m sorry.  I’ll go.  Oh god,” he fled quickly, shutting the door behind him.  Will stared at the door for a moment before dragging himself into a cold shower.

What… what did he just do?  He had hardly hesitated in irreparably damaging the Best Thing That Could Ever Happen.  His breathing became hectic as he spoke Jem’s name quietly and repeatedly.  He was a broken turntable as he leaned his forehead into the cool tile of the shower wall.

He had to call him.

He had to tell him the truth, right?

That’s what people did, when they loved each other?

They were honest?

Will stumbled out the shower and wiped his hands before pressing Jem’s number on his phone.  It rang three times before an exhausted voice answered with a “fuck you”.

“Oh, love.  Oh god.  I fucked up, Jem.  Oh my god.  I fucked up so bad,” he cradled the phone as he tried to keep from sobbing.  His body shook with the effort.

“Will?  What’s wrong?  Are you hurt?  William?  Willam??”

“I’m so sorry, cariad.  I’m so sorry.”

“What did you do?  Will?   _ Will, what did you do? _ ”


	8. in which the author is sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah man. im so sorry lmao. its super short and you're gonna hate it and im SORRY. special thanks to Kittychu for encouraging me to get off my ass and finish this. it's been nearly finished for a pathetically long time.

"Magnus... Magnus dropped by," Will's voice was hoarse from dry heaving under the warm spray.

Jem's pause was pregnant, and Will ran his fingers idly on Jem's neatly hung towel.

"Why did he stop by, William?" He said each word carefully, but Will could hear the way his breath quickened.

"He," Will's voice cracked, "he told me he loved me."  Jem inhaled sharply.

"I see."

"I kissed him, James." Will knew Jem must have leaned away from the phone as he heard a muffled sob.

"Is that all you did?" His voice was shaking.  Will's hands were shaking.

" _No_ ," he whispered.

Jem didn't say anything.  There was soft sniffling on Jem's end before he said, "I can't talk to you right now," and hung up. 

It took Will ten minutes to find the strength to stand.  When he stumbled into the bedroom, he didn't bother with dressing before collapsing onto Jem's side of the bed, hugging his pillow closely.

"Oh god," Will's entire body trembled as he fought off tears. "Oh god oh godohgodohgodohgod."

* * *

Jem tossed his phone to the chair across the room after pressing 'end'.  It landed with a satisfying thump as Jem pushed his face into the overly plump hotel pillows.  His flight left in roughly six hours, and he doubted he'd be able to fall back asleep.

Will.  His Will.  What the fuck.  Jem flipped onto his side to stare out the window.  That motherfucker.  He wondered, for a moment, how far they had gotten.  Did Will suck him off in their kitchen, finish him with a palm in their entryway, bend him over their table?  Jem groaned and shook his head fiercely, pushing the thought from his mind.  He watched city lights go by for what felt like hours before he heard a rythmic thumping from the other side of his wall.  "Really?" He asked no one in particular.  No one answered him, and he buried his head between two pillows.

* * *

Jem somehow managed to remain pleasant throughout check out and did not snap at a single airport employee.  He'd arrived early for his flight and was left to mess around with his phone while waiting.  His thumb hesitated over the 'H's before he determindly scrolled to the 'L's.

"Hello?" Alec answered, uncertainly.

"Hey, Alec.  I really have to tell you something and I don't know if you already know or even if you and Magnus are still together but-"

"What did he do?" He was worried.  Maybe they fought.

"Will," Jem sighed.

"Oh."

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's- I wan't even sure if we were together anymore anyways.  Guess that answers my question.  Thank you, Jem.  Really."

"You're welcome."

There was empty air after that, in which neither knew what to say, but didn't feel like they should hang up.

"Why, uh, why weren't you sure you and Magnus were still together?" Jem asked after clearing his throat.  Alec made a sort of startled sound.

"I told him I used to be in love with Jace, and said I regretted never telling him.  I was actually trying to say that you should always tell someone how you feel, and that I actually loved _him_ , but…"

"He left."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry, Alec."

"It'll be okay.  I'll be okay.  Will you?"

Jem sighed. "I don't know.  I don't think I can forgive him.  Our lives are completely integrated.  It'll be so hard to leave him but I really think I have to."

"I'm sorry you have to go through this.  Let me know if I can help, okay?"

"Are you looking for a roommate?" Jem chuckled.

* * *

Will heard the door slam but couldn't find the emergy to get up to greet him.  He managed to pull some covers over himself before Jem entered the bedroom with a sarcastic, "Honey, I'm home."

"Still in post-coital bliss?" Jem asked as he dropped his bags down and leaned towards Will's reading chair to scratch under Marie's chin. "Get the fuck off my side."

Will scrambled to comply, rushing an apology before grabbing something to wear.

"First of all, fuck you," Jem started. "Also, fuck off.  I'm too tired to fight.  I'm taking a nap and you're leaving.  You can come back in a couple hours and sit silently while I scream at you.  Then I can start packing."  Jem's last look at Will was a glare before collapsing unto the comfort of their bed.  Will bit the side of his thumb to stay silent as he left.

* * *

Jem received a call from Tessa only an hour into his nap.  He groaned, answering with an, "I don't want to talk right now."

"Okay, um, I take it you landed safely.  I'll leave you too it?  But could you just tell me real quick why Will isn't responding to anything?  He's usually a super fast responder.  I'm concerned."

"He's probably got other stuff on his mind, Tess.  Will's the last thing I want to talk about, okay?"

She was silent for a moment. "What did he do, James?"

"God, Tessa, I said I didn't want to talk about it." He ended the call and burrowed himself back into his blankets.

* * *

Will's walk back to the apartment was stilted.  He dropped his keys as he'd tried to unlock the door.  Jem was waiting on the couch.  His predetermined schedule was a little off.  Jem had already moved his belongings out of the apartment.  Oh.  Marie.  He was losing her too, he hadn't thought about it.  He shifted awkwardly in the living room's entryway while Jem stared.

"I'm not going to yell.  I'm done," Jem says finally. "I don't want to work through it.  I don't want to see you anymore."

Will leaned against the wall for support. "I respect your decision," he gasped out, unable to look up.  He can't cry.  He doesn't have the right.  Jem nodded once before taking his leave, brushing past Will and refusing to make eye contact with him.  The apartment is empty.

He can relate.


End file.
